Jump
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: this is a short story based on the simple plan song Jump RR


**A/N this story is based on the simple plan song, Jump and dedicated to my two best friends Ally and leti **

**JUMP**

_JUMP! _

_I don't wanna wake up today 'cuz every days the same and I've been waiting so long for things to change_

Harry lay in his bed at number four Privet Drive. He didn't feel like getting up that day because every day turned out just the same, he'd get up, go downstairs, cook the breakfast ,do the dishes, mow the lawn, weed the garden and then go next door and baby-sit the brats. It was the way it always was during the summer holidays and he didn't think things were going to change.

_I'm sick of this town, sick of my job, sick of my friends cause everyone's jaded, sick of this place, I wanna break free, I'm so frustrated I just want to jump, jump. _

He hated Surry, the way people looked at him and whispered to each other about '_that Potter boy'_. He hated babysitting, it was hard work and all the money he earned the Dursley's beat out of him. His friends must have gotten so fed up with him being so depressed and complaining all the time, they had stopped writing to him again. He was sick of being, stuck in Privet Drive and he just wanted to leave there and go back to Hogwarts. "_I'm so frustrated, I just want to jump_" he screamed.

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow, jump, I just don't care tonight I just wanna jump, jump, don't wanna think about my sorrow, lets go, forget your problems, I just wanna jump _

He just knew that tomorrow would be the same, and he didn't want to think about Sirius, it hurt to much, why had he gone away, Harry needed him, he wanted all his problems to go away?. Just to have a normal life like everybody else, two parents, maybe even a little brother.

_I don't wanna wake up one day and find out its too late to do all the things I wanna do so I'm gonna pack up my bags I'm never coming back 'cuz the years are passing by and I'm wasting all my t-t-t-time _

He didn't want to wake up one day and find out its to late to do all the things that he wanted to do "I'm going to pack my bags, and I'm never coming back" he cried loudly to his bedroom.

_I'm sick of this house, sick of being broke , sick of this town that's brining me down , I'm sick of this place , I wanna break free , I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump, jump._

He hated the house that he grown up in, he hated the town for brining him down. They didn't even know him, why did they judge him like that. He would hurt a fly, and yet everybody thought he was a just delinquent teenager. "I'm sick of this place" it was true the town made him feel lost and very much alone.

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow, jump, I just don't care tonight I just wanna jump, jump, don't wanna think about my sorrow, lets go, forget your problems, I just wanna jump._

_I just wanna jump! _

_I cant take it anymore, I cant take it anymore, I cant take it anymore, I cant take it anymore _

He couldn't take it, he would tell them, If he didn't have to stay there, like a good little boy "I can defeat you, like I did Voldemort, I Know I can" he thought aloud as he punched his pillow, why of all places had Dumbledore sent him here, did he not know what it was like. Harry thought nastily to himself. " I'd like to see Dumbledore, try to live here, without magick.

_Forget tomorrow I just wanna jump, jump _

Tomorrow didn't matter anymore he was leaving. August 31st tonight and Harry couldn't wait, to get on the Hogwarts Express, for the last time, and he wasn't coming back to the Dursley's, after this year, he didn't have to, he was going to graduate, with his best mates Hermione, and Ron, and that was that.

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow, jump, I just don't care tonight I just wanna jump, jump, don't wanna think about my sorrow, lets go, forget your problems, I just let them go, forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump, jump. _

_I just wanna jump, jump yeah! _

_I just wanna jump, jump, _

_I just wanna jump_

He was going to jump into the world and he was ready, nobody was going to hold him back this time, no way! It was his turn to shine, and that he would. Weather the world was ready or not.


End file.
